LEARNING THE ACT OF LOVE
by Kristina Durr
Summary: What happens when Sakura finally gives into her uncontrollable lust for the young Kazekage?
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I USED IN THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

A/N: THIS WHOLE STORY IS SEEN FROM A 3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW.

He has been sitting at his desk reading and signing paperwork for almost seven hours straight. It has been almost two hours since someone has come to see him for anything, and his concentration seems to waning. He sighs and puts his pen on the desk and turns to the window behind him, a panoramic window that overlooks the village. The village has been calm and in good spirits for sometime now. He watches as what is left of the people out and about close up shops and stalls before heading home for the night. Sighing he turns from the window and attempts to read the scroll in front of him, but before he can get back into it there is a knock on the door and it opens.

In walks his pink haired tenshi (angel), Harano Sakura. He looks at her for a moment then nods at her and she slowly moves to the chair to the side of his desk. She sits lightly on the very edge of the chair and looks in to his eyes with and intense look he had no name for. He finds himself unable to verbally ask her what she needs, but puts down his pen and gives her his undivided attention. She doesn't say anything at all in the first five minutes, she just keeps giving him the most intense look that he has ever seen without involving violence. For the first time in ever, he finds that the silence is beginning to unnerve him. Leaning forward on his arms he quietly asks, "How can I help you Sakura-San?" She doesn't move or make a sound she just stares at him. Just as he is beginning to wonder if something was seriously wrong, she slumped forward in her chair. She let out a quiet sigh and pushed herself to her knees on the floor next to his chair. He turned his chair to face her and she instantly put her face on top of his thighs. He freezes in place for a minute but forces himself to relax. Minutes tic by and she doesn't say anything or move at all save for the rise and fall of her breathing. He lifts her head gently by her chin and looks into her eyes. _She seems... almost...could it be?..._ He reaches down and picks her up and puts her into his lap which she allows rather bonelessly, an uncharacteristic move for both but they do so without thinking. Without missing a beat he asks, "What's wrong Sakura?" She shakes her head and buries her face into his neck just above his collarbone. He freezes and then shudders. Before either of them could say or do anything more there is a knock on his office door. Quickly she slips from his lap to the floor as he turns his chair hiding her with his desk.

"Enter" he says. The door opens and his assistant enters reading from her notebook as she approaches his desk. She hands him three stacks of paper and four scrolls. She reads for another minute then looks at him funny for a second but says nothing. "So I managed to push off the counsel meetings until next week and Konoha already sent their embassador and the Hokage is in her own meetings for the bigger alliance. So as a result all you have to do in the next four days is the paperwork in front of you. He looks up at her and nods greatfully. "Well I'm off for the night, please don't stay past one. The guards would like to go home at some point too." He nods at her. "Well good night Kazekage-Sama". She turns and leaves the room with a soft click of the door. He pushes his chair back and pulls Sakura back into his lap. She is straddling him now with a face as pink as her hair. His face is blank but she can see something in his eyes that she doesn't understand. Before she can say anything he speaks, "Will you come home with me so the guards can go home?" He seems to her to be uncharacteristically vulnerable right now. She doesn't trust her voice so she gives a shy nod. "Hm." He slips her off his lap and takes her hand, surprising her for a second. He puts his paperwork and scrolls into his desk and locks it. He pockets the key as he gently pulls her across the room to the door. They enter the hall startling the guards there. "Goodnight." He says on his way by. The guards hum responses with their eyes on his hand in hers.

They enter his home via the back door, she looks around briefly as they enter the kitchen. She notices rust reds and light browns. She sees the beautiful kitchen table through the window that separates the kitchen and the dining room. He leads her through the kitchen to the living room with it's big TV and huge overstuffed couch to the stairs that lead upstairs. He walks by four doors to the end of the hall and a short set of stairs to what she assumed is his room. At the top of the stairs is a rust red door that he pushes all the way open. He precedes her into the room and heads toward another door. The bathroom. She stands frozen in the doorway to his room looking around. His bed is the center piece of the room and gives the impression that isn't used much, blushing pink she slowly moves into the room and notices that there are area rugs around the surprisingly large room. There are big comfy looking chairs in front of an out of place fireplace. She slowly makes her way to the chairs, she sits down with a sigh she doesn't know he can hear. He comes out of the bathroom and sits in the chair next to hers with his patented blank face.

She looks at him and can't help but notice something in his eyes that is telling her he is _nervous_? With a smirk that has been common to her of late, she gets up from her chair and places herself on his lap in the same position he had her in back in his office. She looks into his eyes again and can see upon closer inspection, _He is fighting himself...WTF...why in hell...OH! Wonder how far I can.._ Her train of thought vanishes as he connects his lips to hers. _So soft...So... SOFT..._ She melts into him as he reaches up to her hair. He gently pulls the hair tie from her pink locks and watches as they slide down to her shoulders and mostly obscure her face. His fingers run over her scalp with a gentle force that had her squirming in his lap. His tounge exploring her mouth is making it hard to keep to her devious plans. She hums into his mouth as her unintentional movement in his lap is starting to make him squirm too. She felt rather than heard his sharp inhale, and she suddenly leans back with another devious smile lighting up her face. That look was more arousing than he was prepared for. " ** _Sakura_**." Was all he could say before she shocked him again. She slipped to the rug in front of his chair with her devious smile still in place and once more puts her face in his lap. His hips jerked in surprise and expecting this she pushes on the nerves above both his hips and before he can even pull in the air to protest she began nuzzling the side of his manhood.

This pulled a strangled gasp from him but no other response. Not stopping to think about what she was doing she continued in a flash. She pulled open what she knew to be the inner part of his Kage robe and she was struck dumb at the sight of his finely muscled chest and hips. She quickly undoes the top of his looser than expected pants. He groans quietly but doesn't move to stop her. Heartened by this she keeps going and rubs her hand along the front of his boxers earning another strangled gasp but still no protests. Still smiling deviously she pulls his boxers down to meet his pants at his ankles. He watches her eyes widen for a minute. Then she erases all of his coherent thoughts, because suddenly her mouth was around his manhood. He was dimly greatful that she disabled his legs, as he knows his hips would have come up off the chair. Seconds later she is swallowing his manhood all the way to the base. His strangled moan is much louder this time causing her to grin around his manhood. She swallows a couple more times before she releases his manhood with a pop. She takes several deep breaths and proceeds to swallow him all the way to the base again. At this point he can feel a tension gathering low in his belly, winding tighter and tighter. She was startled by his strength a second later, when he pulled her face off his manhood and up to his with just his arms. His mouth wound up next to her ear, "Give me back my legs." He whispers with barely controlled passion. She shudders at both the tone in his voice and the incredibly erotic look on his face as she straightens up. She instantly slips to the floor and complies with his 'almost' command.

As soon as he has control of his legs again he stands and grabs her up from the floor and proceeds to kiss her senseless, while slowly backing her toward the bed. He can feel it when the back of her knees hit the bed. He pushes her gently and she goes with the motion. She is sitting on the end of the bed looking up at him with a look that is slowly erasing coherent thought again. Before he can be lost to that look, his face transforms into something much like her devious smirk. Shuddering she asks, "What?" He flushes for a second then turns smug. "My brother, the pervert, left literature of an inappropriate nature around where he knew I would find them. Now I know why, ( _he smirks again_ ), I find myself wanting to experiment on you the way you did me earlier." He leans down over her and kisses her senseless. She melts into his kiss moaning quietly. ( _In her head: For someone with no experience he is sinfully good at this!"_ ) Her train of thought vanishes again as he uses his upper body to push her gently on to the bed. His body is completely covering hers and she shudders again. Her arms reach up and wind around his neck as he continues to kiss her stupid. His hands slowly make their way to her loose kimono and pull it open just as slowly. Suddenly his hands are gliding over her bra wrapped breasts, she moans and arches up into his hands as her arms fall to the bed next to her. Slowly he starts kneading her breasts and playing with her almost painfully hard nipples, as his mouth takes over hers again. She moans loudly into his mouth as her hips buck up into his, almost stealing his breath. She notices his reaction to this and lifts her hips on purpose this time pulling another strangled moan from him. Acting instinctively he grinds his hips into hers, she reacts to this with a look he never imagined that he would put on someone's face.

He kisses her deeply again then slowly kisses he way to the side of her face then to her ear. Then down to her collarbone, slowly over one breast. Pulling the loudest moan yet from her, he focuses with eagerness on first one then the other brest until she was writhing under him. With an incredibly sexy smug grin, he ever so slowly moves to he stomach and gives it fluttery kiss and before she can respond at all he has her panties around her ankles then gone all together. Moving quickly now to avoid empty protests he leans back and removes her bra too. He makes his way back to her lips and kisses with a passion that surprises her for a minute. His hand is now between her thighs causing her to writhe again.

Unable to take more right now she acts on instinct, she grabs both of his arms and flips them so she is now on top. She does this with such speed and strength he shudders at the grace of the whole position switch. She was surprised for a second when she met no resistance, but without missing a beat she attaches her lips to his nipping his bottom lip 'almost' demanding entry. He instantly opens for her giving into her sudden need for control. With a smug grin that he was really beginning to like she grinds her hips into his pulling his loudest strangled moan yet. His hips answer hers almost of their own accord, she moaned loudly and put deliberate pressure on his barely clad manhood swaying her breasts in his face. It took every ounce of self control he had in him to resist the urge to flip them again and take back control. She threw her head back and moaned with such intensity he blinked in shock and shuddered again. Feeling the fight within him, Sakura was so turned on that she barely registered the shock through the haze of pleasure running through her body. Her control was slipping with the promise of dominance that caused her to whimper. She didn't have to wait long because her whimper snapped his control.

He flipped them so fast that she was dizzy for a second before he devoured her lips and erasing all her thoughts. The force with which he did this turned her on to an almost painful point. She slammed her hips up into his pulling a loud growl from him and a deep shudder from her. He returned to devouring her lips in a way that made her forget to breath. She was beginning to get light-headed and he noticed. He pulled away from her mouth and took several deep breaths and proceeded to kiss and nip her neck and collarbone. When she stared to writhe again he nips her collar bone hard then licks away to small drop of blood. She gasps loudly and bucked hard. He pulls back and looks at her with a smug look that she can see herself becoming addicted to. She shudders and slams her hips into his in her frantic writhing. With his very sexy smug smirk in place he returns to exploring her body with his mouth. Control gone all she can do is moan and writhe under his single minded exploration. When his hands joined his mouth on her body she bucked wildly while dimly appreciating one of the perks of his sand armor. ( _baby soft skin mmm..._ ) His mouth took notice of one of her nipples and one of his hands on the other with an intensity that had the heat building to an almost unbearable height. Dimly noticing that he switched sides she thinks again, _how is he so good at this?_

She has completely melted into a moaning mess, mumbling incoherent words that sounded mostly like his name and 'oh Kami' in a voice that was so full of passion he found it hard to think. He held on to the last piece of tenuous control he had by sliding his nose along his skin and stopping at the junction of her thighs. She jerked hard and shoved her hands into his silky blood red tresses. Without stopping to think he buries his tounge into her core, and by happy coincidence his tounge met the bundle of nerves that turned her almost primal. Her hips snapped off the bed causing his heart to skip a beat. His hands pinned her hips to the bed as he mouth explored her sex to his absolute delight. He snickered as she bucked wildly against his hands holding her hips, he deliberately put a decent amount of pressure on the bundle of nerves and physically felt the tension in her snap. She yelled his name and **_exploded,_** she saw stars for a second before her breath came out in a rush. Lapping up all of fluid almost pouring from her body he looked up at her with look that said, ' ** _MINE'_**. When he was done he licked his lips with an animalistic look that was way too sexy. He moved up her body and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

She opened her eyes with a dreamy look and a contented sigh. The look on his face made her blink stupidly for a second then melt into a warm smile. As she caught her breath she noticed he was only partially on top of her. Acting on instinct she started grinding on the hip that was still between her thighs, telling him she wasn't done with him. Again with a graceful speed that surprised him she flipped them again. She instantly shifted her weight upward so their sexes lined up perfectly. Her boldness nearly undid him, as she with one hand pulled down his boxers as far as she could then finished the task with her foot. His mind was wiped of thought for a second. She lined them up again and looked up at him almost asking permission. His breath was coming in small pants as he made it clear he was on board. What she did next surprised them both, she slammed her hips froward until they met his. She squeaked loudly and they both froze. Fighting his body's natural instinct to move he waited for her to adjust. A minute later she started to slowly move her hips. Picking up on this he began to match her movements, causing her to moan loudly.

Unable to stop himself he took control again and flipped them over and drove into her with a force that had her nearly screaming his name. Losing all control and rational thought he drove into her with a single minded intensity that shook her to the core. Hearing his name screamed as they both free fell off the cliff of primal pleasure heightened his pleasure all the more. After a minute he collapsed just to the side of her to avoid crushing her. After what seemed like only a couple of minutes, she turned the slightly so she could see his face. Noticing her looking at him he whispers, "What?" With the warmest smile he has ever seen she says simply, "It suits you." Momentarily confused he asks, "What does?" With a look that lit up her eyes she says, "Smiling" His heart stops for a second before she continues, "Smiling suits you Kazekage-sama, you should do it more often." His face turned as red as his hair as he buried his face into her shoulder. He pulls her closer in his arms and promptly fell asleep. With the most contented sigh of her life she quickly follows him into dreamland.


	2. CHAPTER 2

LEARNING MORE ABOUT THE ACT OF LOVE

Sakura woke first the next morning feeling pleasantly weak sore. She looked at his face to see that he has an adorable smile on his face. She smiles and gently runs her hand along his face.

"Are you ok?" He asks without opening his eyes. "Mmm" was all she said. Opening his eyes he can see the smile on her face and answers it with his own. Before he can speak again she attaches her lips to his, giving in to the need he felt he kisses her back. She also felt a need and before she was even conscience of what she was doing her hand began running up and down his naked ribs.

"Mmmm, are you sure you can handle more?" He leans down over her and kisses her senseless, she melts into his kisses moaning loudly. Oh gods this is really happening! She thinks. Her train of thought vanishes much as it had last night as he uses his upper body to push her on to the bed and pin her there kisses her lovingly.

His body is completely covering hers now and she shudders. Her arms reach up and wind around his neck as he continues to kiss her stupid. His hands are on her breasts, she moans and arches up into his hands as her fingers move to lightly pull his hair. Shuddering hard he slowly moves his mouth to her breasts, and starts sucking on and kissing her them. She moans as she bucks up into him, almost cutting off his breathing. Neither of them can believe how good the other feels like this, and neither of them want this feeling to stop. But before either of them can go any further there is a loud knock on his bedroom door.

Both of them freeze and hope that whoever that is will just go away when they recieve no answer. Appreantly neither have good luck because the knock sounds again and they hear Temari speaking. "Get up little brother we have stuff to do today." Groaning he clears his throat an answers her sounding clearly annoyed, "What exactly is that, I was told that I have nothing but a little paperwork for the next four days."

On the outside of the door Temari can hear he is annoyed. She knows he has someone in there with him and she is happy for him. Being his older sister she can't help but tease him. "There is to be a festival tomorrow and you know it. We have to make sure that security is in place and we need to make sure you have a date." Waiting to see how he will respond to this she smiles and giggles silently. A minute later she hears, "It can wait until later, go away Temari."

Inside the room Sakura is sucking on the sensitive spot behind his ear as he responds to his sister. Leaning back she smirks at him as they hear her say, "Ok little brother, but remember this has to be done before tomorrow." They both listen to her walk away snickering, when they are confidant she is gone Sakura says with a smug smirk, "Now where were we?" With no verbal response, he kisses her deeply. After a minute of that, he slowly kisses his way down the side of her face, then to her ear, down to her collarbone and slowly over one breast. Hearing her loud moan, he focuses with his single-minded intensity on first one breast then the other.

With the look she knows so well from her fantasies, both incredibly sexy and totally smug. He ever so slowly moves to her stomach leaving light barely there kisses. Moving with an urgancy he only just learned he had, he makes his way to her hips and moves down to her thighs then looks up at her with a look of not quite lust so strong her breath caught in her throat.

Unable to take anymore, very much like last night, she grabs his arms and flips them so she is now on top. Liking that she is comfortable like this he goes with it, recovering her control quickly, she attaches her lips to his and nips his bottom lip demanding entry. He instantly opens for her giving into her need for control that he finds more than attractive. With a smug grin that he can't seem to get enough of she grinds her hips into his earning a loud moan. His hips answer hers, and it is her turn to moan loudly.

This time not resisting the urge, he flips them again he takes back control. He flipped them so fast that she was dizzy again, but before she can respond he devours her lips and erases all her thoughts. The force with which he did this turned her almost too much. She grinds her hips up into his without conscience thought, and he responds with a loud growl. He continues to devoure her lips in a way that made her forget to breath. He pulled away from her mouth a minute later and takes several deep breaths and proceeds to kiss and nip her neck and collarbone. When she stared to writhe again he nips her collarbone hard then licks away the drop of blood, she gasps loudly and bucks hard. He pulls back and looks at her with that sexy smirk that she has become addicted to. She shudders and begins her frantic writhing, and his very sexy smirk widens as he returns to exploring her body with his mouth.

She can do nothing more than moan and writhe under his intense exploration for the second time. Panting loudly she looks at him and dizzily says,"This is MUCH better than any of my fantasies." Seconds later she is a moaning mess. Snickering he looks down at her, "How long have you been having fanatsies about me?" His eyes sweep over her body then licking his lips, his eyes are back on hers. He gives her a look of pure animalistic delight that was too sexy. Gulping she flushes pink, "The first time was after you got between me and Sasuke's chidori. I was so surprised that anyone, let alone you would do that for me. That night was the first of many…"

To his surprise he remembers that day clearly. He remembers knowing that if something wasn't done she would die, and that bothered him alot so he got between them and took the chidori to his shoulder. Shaking off his thoughts he kissed his way down her body again. She moaned when he got to her thighs, and slowly he moved back up her body and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Giving neither of them time to fall back into their thoughts, he lined them up and drove into her with a force that surprised both them. Trying to keep her quiet he sealed his lips on hers to capture the scream of his name. Losing all control and rational thought he drove into her with an animalistic intensity that shook her to the core, and pushed her over the edge into bliss. Both feeling and hearing his name murmered over and over on his lips, pushed him over the edge of bliss, right behind her. After a minute he collapsed just to the side to avoid crushing her.

They both took a minute to catch their breath, when she could breath she looked at him with a new emotion in her eyes. "I can remember when my fantasies got to be to much for me to act normal around you." Blushing a deep red she closed her eyes and continued, "I was here for much the same reasons I am now. Lady Tsunade told me that the hospital and medics here needed help. I didn't realize right then that she wanted me to be the one to help, when she realized this she made it clear that other that her I was the only one capable of doing so. I knew that she was waiting for me to answer but all I could think about was being near you for an extended amount of time. When she got my attention again she asked me if I willing to take the mission that was slotted to last at least six months. I told her that I was willing and that I would teach the medics here exactly as she had taught me. she nodded and told me I would leave early the next day and dismissed me."

"That night I had some of the most vivid dreams of my life. When I got here I found it hard to look at you, because everytime I did I saw the things that happened in my dreams. For the following six months the dreams got more and more erotic and vivid. I found myself feeling alot like Hinata around Naruto, so I did my best to avoid you." Blushing hard agian she looked away from him.

"Your sister is alot more observant than I gave her credit for because she called me out on avoiding you. She told me that she could see that there was something wrong with me and she demanded to know what it was. I couldn't answer her for fear of giving myself away. Ironically it was you who saved me from having to lie, something for the record I am really bad at, by telling her that the counsel was waiting. I left two days later and went home and spent the next eight months living off of my fantasies. Lady Tsunade must have figured out what was going on because she sent me here again to help get your hospital and Acadamy in shape and here I am." She finished with a bright smile.

She looks up into his eyes and sees that there is something there that wasn't before. "When I stepped in front of Uchiha's jutsu I knew I couldn't let you die. I had no idea why I just knew I could not let it happen. That night I found that all I could think of was you, at first I was annoyed that I could not focus on my work. As you know I am not the most social of people, so when I could no longer stand what I thought at the time was some kind of strange spell I went in search of help. Knowing if I said something to my brother or sister I would never hear the end of it, I went to the only other person I could think of, my jonin sensei Baki. I told him what my problem was and he looked at me funny for a minute. He told me that the longer I try to ignore what was going on in my head the worse it was going to get. So that night I went home and let my mind go where it wanted." He blushed then alot like she had. "I never had thoughts like these before so I didn't know what to do when my body started to react. Im not sure if I was more nervous or annoyed that night. It took another few days for me to get somewhat used to what was happening to me. I'll admit I was surprised by your appearence in my office last night. I had no idea…." turning as red as his hair he stopped talking looking down at the sheet covering them.

"It's ok now, we will figure out what to make of this, but right now we need to get stuff done. I have a training class at 2 today, but then I am free." He nods kisses her and gets up to get dressed.


	3. CHAPTER 3

LATER THAT NIGHT

Having been on display all day as the second best medic in the five elemental nations and the Kazekage both of them are tired and weary. When they returned with Kankuro and Temari to the Kazekage manor that night, Sakura was the first to turn in saying she had to get back to work tomorrow. All of them bid her goodnight, when she is out of earshot Temari looks at Gaara who seems to be lost in thought.

"I'm not sure if the two of you are trying to hide your relationship, but rest assured it is not working." Temari said with a grin. For second both of his siblings can see the surprise and a tinge of red cross his face. "Not to worry little brother, as far as we can tell we are the only ones who see it." Kankuro said also grinning. Getting up from where he was sitting he nods his head in his typical stoic fasion and leaves the room. Before he can get all the way out of the room he hears his brother and sister bid him goodnight in unison.

Standing outside her door for a minute he considers what they said. How would he feel if his "relationship" which in his opinion isn't as much of a relationship as having mind blowing sex, went public? Do I want a relationship? How does a relationship work? Before the questions in his head stop the door opens and he sees his pink haired tenshi.

"Do you wish to join me Kazekage-Sama?" She asks with a bright smile. Nodding he moves forward and wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her neck. To her credit she was only surprised for a second by the sudden uncharacteristic display of emotion. She melted into his arms right there in the doorway to her room. What he did next surprised the hell out of her and both his siblings in the hallway. Without thinking he picked her up and carried her down the hall to his room and kicked the door shut.

He set her on his bed and dropped to his knees in front of her, his eyes cast down and silent. She wraps her arms around him and asks, "What's wrong?" He neither moves nor makes a sound. She just holds him and waits for him to answer. Almost an hour later he shifts dispelling her notion that he fell asleep. Before he can speak her hands move to his face and gently pull it up to look her. "What is the matter?" she asks softly. The look in her eyes tells him she really wants to know. "What is this we have going? Where is it going?" He asks in a barely audible voice. She takes a second to really look at him, looking deep into his eyes for almost a whole mnute. "I don't know what you see, but all I know is that, you are the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing on my mind when I fall asleep at night. When I think about going back to Konoha, I get sad knowing you won't be around when I need or want you to be." She looks at him with a mixture of sadness and fear at the thought of leaving him. Looking at her with what she can omly describe as unshed tears he says, "I don't know how to be with someone…"

Saying nothing she gently pulls him up from the floor and directs him to the bed next to her. "If i'm being honset I don't either. Look I know that we are both damaged but that does not mean that we can't learn to adjust." He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. Over the next hour they slowly move up the bed. When they reach the top they fall asleep in each others arms


	4. CHAPTER 4

The next morning was more than a little awkward for both of them. They were pulled from sleep by a banging on his bedroom door, "Wake up you two, you both are needed at the hospital!" It was more awkward to Sakura that his sister seemed to note they were both in there than the fact that she had to unwrap herself from the Kazekage in his bed. He seemed to notice his sister's lack of verbal responce to her being there as well, but gave no outward reaction. Both of them dressed quickly and he opened the door. "What is wrong Temari?" he said with he usual stoic face on. Looking between them with no expression she started explaining, "Two teams just came in heavily injured. One was from Konoha and the other is one of ours, what the conscience one is saying is making no sense." Before she could say more both of them head to the door.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Sakura and Gaara entered the chaos of the hospital and everyone swarmed them at once. "There are massive injuries..." "They are talkin about giant hawks with red eyes..." Both Sakura and Gaara looked around at the chaos and both in perfect unison yell, "SILENCE!" They both look at each other, then back to the group. Sakura speaks first, "Now please tell me where the worst of the injuries are so I can get to work." The head nurse steps forward and looks at Gaara first then at Sakura, "The worst of the injuries are on consience one and the two members left of her squad. If you both would plese follow me…" Gaara nods and follows Sakura, the head nurse, and several other medics.

Upon entering the room Sakura noticed that it was the Konoha team they were looking at. She instantly moves to the person with deep claw marks on his chest, and upon closer inspection she sees conical penetrations like from a beak. She begins treatment. The man is quickly stablized so she moves on the the other man with similar wounds and just as quickly stablizes him. So she moves on to the conscience woman. Upon approach she notices that the woman's eyes hadn't left Gaara since he entered the room. "Anbu-san I need to treat you and then I need you to answer some questions." The woman's eyes move to her and she seems to calm slightly, and she nods. Sakura slowly moves toward the woman and preforms a dignostic then treats the deep claw marks on her stomach and back. Hearing the soft sigh of relief, Sakura begins her questioning with her soft medic voice. "Can you calmly tell us what happened out there?" The woman looks at her then over at Gaara then back at her. "We were patroling as we were contracted to…" She takes a deep breath, "Everything was calm and in order as usual, then…" The woman stops talking and her breathing hitched. Sensing that the problem was him, Gaara motioned the rest of the medics and Anbu to leave the room and he followed.

As soon as he was gone the Anbu woman takes off her mask and reveils Ten Ten. Sakura gently hugs her and can feel her relax more. "Can you tell me anymore?" Ten Ten nods, "We were totally bored and taking a break in an oasis when we were ambushed by what looked like five of the biggest hawks I've ever seen. They had must have been somekind of summon because they were speaking. At first we didn't understand the words the were using, and after a minute they seemed to realize that. They switched to a language we did understand, and they started asking about…" She seemed almost afaird to continue. "It's alright Ten Ten you are safe now, you can tell me." Nodding she continues, "They started asking about where to find the Sand Demon."

Sakura kept her face netural and gently hugs her friend again. "Is that why you waited for Kazekage-sama to leave the room before you continued your story?" Ten Ten nods, "The only person I have ever heard refered to like that is him. I also know that he is not the person he once was, so I didn't want to be rude…" she stops as her face flushes a little. "It's ok Ten Ten he knows how some people still see him, they maybe refering to the demon he is the vessel for and not him specifically. That is a matter for further investigation, if necessary can you tell us exactly where you and your team were attacked. Ten Ten just nods. "Alright then I will leave you to rest while I see to the other injured." Again she just nods and closes her eyes. "Thank You Sakura-chan." She hears mumbled as she exits the room.

As Sakura enters the hallway, she is greeted by a mostly stoic looking Gaara. "As soon as you see to their injuries please come to my office." He says. Sakura nods wordlessly and moves past him into the other room.


	5. CHAPTER 5

OUTSIDE THE KAZEKAGE'S OFFICE 1 HOUR LATER

After treating the Suna team and several nurses for injuries sustained during the chaos of the teams entry, Sakura heads to the Kazekage's office. She finds herself hesitating outside his door, thinking about what she was told. There was one more person still conscience she discovered when she treated the Suna team. The man seemed just a little older than Sakura herself and just as terrified to relate his story as it pertained to his Kazekage. Sakura being the good medic she is, managed to calm him enough to get almost the same story that she got from Ten Ten. The only difference is this man regonized the first language that the giant hawks were using, and that seemed to terrify him almost as much as his assumption that whoever sent the hawks are after the Kazekage.

After nearly five minutes of standing there lost in her thoughts, Sakura notices that the door to the office is slowly opening. When the door is fully open Sakura can see that only his top advisor and his siblings are in the room with him. With a deep breath she enters the office and closes the door. Temari is the first to speak, "Judging by the look of confliction on your face, you got more out of them than we did."

Sakura nods but doesn't speak at first. Sensing that she can not procrastinate any longer she begins to tell them what she was told. "The first anbu that I talked to told me they were taking a break from patroling after an uneventful day when they were attacked by…" Sakura looks up at Gaara and he nods for her to continue. "What she thinks were giant hawks. Normally I would think that someone was playing a sick game…(voice dips low) stupid hawks… (more normal voice) accept that she said they had red eyes. My first thought was the sharingan and my thoughts are leaning more that way now because…" She finds herself unable to tell the rest of the story with all of the eyes in the room on her.

Before she can force herself to continue Gaara speaks up, "Everyone but Sakura out now…" He doesn't have to say it more than once. Kankuro and Temari leave with barely surpressed smirks and Baki leaves just behind them with no expression. After they have cleared the room and shut the door Gaara motions her closer. She moves to him without thought and presses herself into his arms.

"She told me that the hawks with red eyes were asking about the... 'sand demon'... in two languages. The leader of your team said that the first language the birds were using is a dead language, and the only reason that he regonized it was because his mother was a avid studier of old languages from around the world."

"Why do you believe more now that someone with the sharingan is involved?" Gaara asks softly. She looks up at him with barely disguised pain. "Because there are several things that it is widely known that the sharingan can do, one major one is it can copy almost anything it sees that includes lip movement. From everything I was told it looks like someone with a sharingan wants you or your demon." Her eyes drop from his face then in an effort to hide how much this bothers her.

"So what you gathered is that someone with the sharingan copied a dead language, taught it to some some birds that wouldn't look exactly out of place here to enquire about me…" Gaara says. Hearing the tone he is using Sakura looks up at him to see him deep in thought. She nods when his eyes slide down to rest on her a moment later. "I can't help but think there is something more that you are speculating that you don't want to share with me." He says still in his soft voice.

Nodding at this Sakura says nothing. "Please tell me what you are thinking, If it of a sensitive nature i swear to keep it to myself." He says gently tilting her chin up to look into her eyes. "I believe that this maybe about more than just you or your demon. I think that it may have to do with someone I recently rejected in favor of coming here to…" She stops as her face turns several shades of red. "To me." he finishes for her. She just nods and presses deeper into him.


	6. CHAPTER 6

SEVERAL HOURS LATER AT AN OASIS

"So do you think it worked?" A young woman's voice is heard. "Of course it worked, it's just a matter of time before they start to blame my foolish little brother for this." Another voice answers. "I still don't understand why you want her to be with him so bad… He never wanted her and she no longer wants him…" She is cut off by a whoosh of air that signals he left. "Always with the plans and no explinations...such a pain." She mumbles and leaves.

AT THE SAME TIME IN KONOHA

"LADY TSUNADE! WAKE UP! There is trouble in Suna with one of our Anbu teams." Shizune yells entering the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade straightens herself in her chair and looks at Shizune with a horrible glare. "What happened?" She asks. "I do not have all the details but an unmarked message came in a few minutes ago on an unknown hawk saying that our team was injured." She replied. "So we don't know who sent the message or where it came from but you believe that something is actually going on?" Shizune just nods. "Well send a message to the Kazekage and ask if there is something going on with our team before we react." Tsunade says. "Yes milady, right away." Shizune replies as she leaves the room. "I wonder what Sakura is up to?" Tsunade thinks to herself out loud as she returns to her paperwork.

MEANWHILE IN SUNA

"The last I knew Sasuke had a summoning contracts with hawks and snakes. I also know that he has been studying up on how to use his eyes in new ways." Sakura says with a frown. Temari and Gaara have matching frowns and Baki and Kankuro have blank faces. "So are you willing to tell us what happened the last time you saw him to make you think this is his doing?" Baki asks trying to be tactful. Taking a deep breathe she nods.

"Lady Tsunade told me that he wished to speak with me before I left for my mission. That seemed odd to me as he has always appeared to not want to have anything to do with me. He hasn't been quite the same since Naruto killed Kabuto and he killed Orochimaru. Naruto being who convinced Sasuke to come home." Taking another breathe she continues.

"So I went to the district to find out what he wanted, when I got there he was sitting on the roof staring into space. I called his name and he looked at me strangely for a minute but jumps down to stand in front of me. He gave me a rather rude 'once over' then said that I had become a stronger woman than he ever thought I could be. I wasn't sure if I should be insulted or not so I just asked him what he wanted. He hesitated for a minute and then said that he wanted me to help him to restore his clan after he killed his brother. He told me that I was the best woman he had found that would be able to provide him with strong healthy children.

At first I didn't respond, I was shocked and insulted this time and I let him know it. Telling him that no matter what he thought of me I am not a broodmare and I didn't appreciate that he wanted me as one. He seemed upset by that but didn't say anything more. Really annoyed I left the district and went home. I haven't seen him since then, but I have this nagging feeling that he has not given up on that train of thought and may try to make me 'see sense'.

The looks from the people in the room told her they were as unhappy about his thoughts as she was. The only person's face that did not directly show the irritation or outright anger was Gaara. But she knew what she was looking for and his eyes said it all. Not being able to take the intense look there her eyes slipped to the floor.

"I also have to admit that while I feel that this situation screams Sasuke, there is something off… Something that I cannot quite put my finger on…" She said to the floor. "Can you remember when you decided that something was 'off' Harano-san?" Baki asked still trying to be tactful.

Sakura thought about it for a minute, then looking straight up at Baki as he had asked the question. "Yes now that I think about it, I first noticed it when Sasuke was trying to tell me that I was stronger than he thought I could get. It was odd, like he was reading from an invisible script…" She clears her throat. "I got the same feeling when the Anbu from Konoha said something about 'hawks with red eyes'. It rang a rather dim bell in the back of my mind, and I have the strangest feeling that I am missing something important…"


End file.
